More Than Pumpkin Juice
by ILoveSiriusBlack4
Summary: Will Lily Evans fall for James Potter's charms or another way?
1. Bloodly hell Potter!

**Hi guys this is my first FanFic so don't be too harsh, I thank AjGirl15 for her support in getting me an account.**

**I don't Own Harry Potter.**

Lily Evans fast walked around the corner her hair soaked in pumpkin juice, James Potter running after her yelling

'SORRY EVANS REMEMBER I LOVE YOU MORE THAN PUMPKIN JUICE!'

Lily didn't know what it mean's, but everyone knows James could drink a sea of pumpkin juice.

Lily went straight to Gryffindor common room, went up to her dormitory, to tell Alice and Marlene what happened.

Alice and Marlene sitting on a bed reading witch weekly.

Marlene could tell something was wrong she asked Lily,

'What did Potter do this time?'

'Well I was walking to the library to borrow 'Hogwarts, a History' and Potter had bewitched a jug of pumpkin juice to fall on the first person who walked under it ,' Lily continued,

'Which was you.' Alice cut in ' and let me guess it was for Snape?'

'Of course it was.' Lily told her

'Anyway some one sent you an owl.' Marlene said

Lily walked over to the window to take the letter off the barn owl. Lily opened up the envelope the letter said…

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_Your as pretty as a lily, _

_You make me sing aloud,_

_Your as sweet as chocolate mousse,_

_I love you more than pumpkin juice!_

_Love from JP_

Thanks for reading I know that was really short but there is more chapters coming soon!

Please comment!


	2. RIP HIS INSIDES OUT!

**Thank you everybody for your comments. **

**I don't Know Harry Potter.**

'Wonder who that could be?' Alice asked

'It could be Jake Pinster, remember he likes you!' Marlene said.

Lily thought _someone says that but who?_

'Yeah…maybe…' Lily whispered as she got into her pj's , slipped into bed and fell fast asleep.

Lily woke up shocked as hell,

'MARLENE, ALICE!' Lily screamed

'What's Happened?' Marlene yelled as she bolted upright.

'I've worked out who that letter was from.' Lily said,

'Who is it, I've got to know!' Alice said excitedly.

'Potter.' Lily said very quietly.

'_Sorry couldn't hear that_?' Marlene said, Lily knew she was only joking around.

'It was BLOODY POTTER!' Lily told them again.

'_Is he BLOODY Potter now_?' Alice said with a grin!

'NO!' Lily yelled

'WHAT?' Alice and Marlene screamed together!

'I mean yes…bloody hell why is my life do hard?' Lily replied.

'Maybe because the hottest guy in the scho…I mean the most horrible guy in the school is after you!' Marlene told Lily.

Lily and her friends got out of bed, got dressed and going to the great hall for breakfast.

They got a seat at Gryffindor table, 5 minutes later Potter arrived with his weirdo friends, but instead of Potter sitting down he walked to the front of the great hall.

Black yelled 'SHUT UP PEOPLE!'

The hall went silent, everyone looked at James. Sirius flicked his wand and music started to play.

James started to sing…

'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!'

Lily put her head in her hands.

'LILY EVANS IS SEXY AND SHE KNOWS IT!REMEMBER I LOVE YOU MORE THAN PUMPKIN JUICE!'

Lily wanted to scream at Potter and rip his insides out.

Then Lily had the best idea in the wizarding world.


	3. What an Ending!

**Hey everybody here's the last chapter!  
>I don't own the Harry Potter Universe!<strong>

Lily ran out of the hall, Alice and Marlene at her heels.

They ran to Gryffindor common room; ran up the stair to their dormitory.

"What's the plan?' Alice asked.

Lily told them the plan, the three girls were going to be Remus, Sirius and James for the day. They weren't going to be Peter because he is just a wimp.

The next day they were ready, dress exactly like them, Marlene as Sirius, Alice as Remus and of course Lily as James.

'We should go to the library because Remus is there.' Marlene said.

The three girls walked to the library in a fashion model sort of way.

'Hey Re!' Alice yelled from across the room.

' What's up with you Alice…' Remus said quietly. Alice was normally the shy girl, she was only loud when Frank Longbottom was around.

Alice cut him off 'What cha reading Re?' Alice asked her voice still too loud.

Alice cut him off again '"How to pick up witches" "Cool Charm work for the Ladies"?' Alice said.

'NO! oops I mean you know im reading a book… about my …problem.' Remus said in a low voice.

'Yeah I know your problem, ok to kiss a girl for the first time could…' Alice started, but Remus cut her off,

'SHUT UP!' Remus yelled.

'OH the _OTHER_ problem!' And with that Alice walked out of the library.

Now Marlene had some fun for Black.

'OI BLACK!' Marlene called from across the hallway, Whats with you Marlene?' Sirius Started to ask But Marlene talked over him, Touching his hair,

'what shampoo you use?' Marlene asked

'Umm whatever I want…' Black said

'Ok I'm gonna buy it because I want to be just like you Siri!' Marlene said like a child.

'Awesome I think…'

Marlene started to walk away then she turned around and yelled

'I LOVE YOU SIRIUS BLACK AND I THINK YOU'RE SEXY!'

'WHAT?' Sirius yelled but all you could she was a sea of blond hair already around the corner.

Sirius looked shocked from what he heard.

Black was running to tell James what he had heard but Lily was already there.

'Jamesy poo…' Lily said playing with his tie.

'Yes my Lily poo..' James replied

'I'm really embarrassed to say this..'

'Yes….' James whispred

'I REALLY HATE YOU JAMES! oops I MEAN POTTER!'

'What?' James yelled

Lily punched him in the cheek.

'What was that for!' James yelled.

'For being a git every time your near me.'

'I thought…'

'I loved you?' Lily said

'Yes I thought that?'

'Well I do!'

'What did you say lily?'

'I love you more than pumpkin juice!' Lily yelled in a sing-song voice.

'Huh?'

'I LOVE YOU BLOODY JAMES POTTER!'

Sirius did a wolf whistle, there was a crowd around them.

'And I _LOVE_ you Lily!' Sirius Said and he hugged Lily.

Lily pushed him away.

'GO AND KISS HER ALREADY!' yelled Frank.

'Okay!' yelled Sirius, Sirius made a kissy sound and walked closer to Lily, Lily step away turned around and kissed James.

'Will you go out with me Lily?' James Asked

'I'll think about it?' Lily replied

Sirius did a thumbs up sign!

All Was Well.

**Thanks to every who reads this!**


End file.
